Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cooking structures and, more particularly, to a removably attachable, two section skillet which can be utilized as one or two single small skillets or one large skillet.
Description of the Prior Art
Whether preparing food for just a single person or a group of people, many people often desire to use a skillet having a large enough surface area to accommodate a lot of food at once. It is understood, however, that such a large skillet would be impractical or undesirable for typical routine use, would be difficult to clean, and would be difficult to store when not in use. Therefore, a problem which still exists is that existing skillets having a single fixed size do not provide size flexibility while cooking, cleaning, or in storage. There remains a need for an oversized, multi-section skillet apparatus sized to cover a plurality of burners on a stove. It would be helpful if such a multi-section skillet apparatus was operable as one or two discrete skillets, each of which covered two burners. It would be additionally desirable for such a multi-section skillet apparatus to cover all four burners of a conventional stove when assembled into a single piece.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a multi-section skillet apparatus adapted to fit over and utilize all four burners on a conventional stove. The primary components in Applicant's multi-section skillet apparatus a first skillet section and a second skillet section. When in operation, the multi-section skillet apparatus enables the preparation of large meals on a structure which can be selectively broken down for cleaning, storage, or for when such a large surface is not required. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.